


She Who Was Named Death

by LadyTheWarrior



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Hela could be in a relationship with Thanos, angsty ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTheWarrior/pseuds/LadyTheWarrior
Summary: AU. Hela is the commander of Odin's army in the battle of Jotunheim, She craves for the throne. An enemy to Frigga and not very fond of Odin's two sons, Hela will do anything to one win Allfather's trust and attention and two rule Asgard.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello dear readers!
> 
> So after contemplating much about the recent events in the MCU universe, which has gotten everybody much amount of feels that no fangirl in their right mind can deal with, I decided to write an AU about my new favorite character, Hela. Hela is awesome and all but we need to have more of her and here it is. She, the older mean sister to Loki and Thor and she also plotting her plans to rule Asgard. So yeah... hope you stay with me on this ride, which I guess isn't going to be that long but anyway... on with the story!

**_Overture_ **

Dismembered bodies scattered or piled up like logs across the frozen ground as far as the eye could see. In that moment she was sure that no one was left standing or moving, although the occasional spasm would shoot through a corpse as a final act of existence _\- in this lifetime at least_ , she thought. It wasn't exciting or satisfying but Hela had to remind herself that it must be done.

The quietness and gravity of the war had fallen once again on her shoulders alone. Odin knew better, of course. He was her father and she was his first born and she had to follow him to the battle, forging her sword into the heart of the enemies.

She didn't enjoy killing, much to her people's surprise though. She only saw it as a duty, an act that was necessary for the realm, no questions asked. Vanirs, Dwarves, Elves, Humes or… Jotuns. There was no difference between them when death called upon. When Odin claims that they have disturbed the peace, she is ready to war to bring it back to the realms. She was his arm. His weapon. His executioner….  _His daughter,_  although it tasted bitter in her mouth. She was never treated as such. Thor, Frigga's son, was Odin's son as well but Hela, daughter of Heidr of infamous dark elves was only a stranger.

At times she thought of that. Of her strangeness with Odin's golden family, in times like this though, when there was blood to be spilled, she once again became his daughter.

She walked with grace, like a queen to be, among the dead bodies of the Jotuns, she hated so much. When forced by Odin himself to spy on their plans and live in their realm in disguise for two horrifying years, she almost every day dreamed of this day. Every passing moment with their kind and that disgusting Laufey. Oh… how she hated Laufey and how she wished Odin would allow her to cut his filthy head off. This, she would've done only for joy. She would have slayed his manhood and cut him in half for all those forceful nights, she had to tolerate in his arms, only…  _only to make father proud_.

He looked over at Odin's exhausted silhouette, clenching her fists tighter around the hilt. He didn't let her kill Laufey,  _why?_  She gritted her teeth. After all torture, she went through. By Norns, she had to even give birth to his spawn. She hated herself and hated Laufey for that and for how weakened she had become. It had only been two weeks, yet one thing was for sure, Odin should never know of this.

The war seemed to be over now and Hela felt a lightness in her chest. It was over and she could go back home. Although she hated Frigga beyond imagination, it was still her home too and she wasn't about to willingly present it to her or her son. Still, Odin was lingering, going in and out of the remnants wreckage of the Laufey's castle, as always, taking war relics and trophies. She never knew why he had to own up all the glories of a war which destroyed lives. But  _he is the Allfather,_ The young Hella would tell herself,  _He knows better._

Lost in her thoughts, she was soon drawn away by the sound of a whimpering, coming from a stony temple nearby. It was a baby. Her heart stopped beating for a second.  _A baby._  The pain of the night, she delivered the baby monster, stung her chest and suddenly seized her. She did everything in her power to stop the baby from growing, from developing to a full giant. She used up almost all her magic to suffocate it before it was even born, then. She didn't want a child and definitely not of Laufey's seed. She would die first than to give birth to a monster. But all her attempts in vain, the time came after nine full months. It came. Pushing, struggling and clawing at her inner organs to come out, to be freed. And she couldn't help it. She couldn't.

The screams coming from the sanctuary, got louder with every step she took, still thinking of that cursed night. It was inevitable. She wished she could stop it, that was why she left the city. Her steps became more steady as she remembered the walls, the temple.  _No…_ The magic had worked but only partially. The baby was born, seemingly healthy but small, weak for Laufey's offspring. Still, looking at that blue skin and blood red eyes… she hated it. She loathed the baby, she loathed her own body for giving birth to something like that.

Hela stopped, listening to cries of the baby inside. It couldn't be… two weeks ago. She left the baby to die. She left him in the temple, running away. Hela remembered holding the dagger to the baby's throat, threatening to slit his throat, if he didn't stop crying but it was a baby… for once Hela felt unable to take a life. She didn't feel anything… no… she didn't feel love or sympathy for the baby monster… she just… she couldn't bring herself to take his vulnerable life.

" _It'll die anyway," she said to herself._

The temple seemed to be drawing away from her with every small step. Who cared for the baby? who fed him in the past two weeks? Before she knew Odin was coming at her. She had to move on, she had to kill it before he found out. Her steps quickened and she ran up the frozen stairs, two at a time.

The old sanctuary smelled of blood and odor as she walked in. The wailing still not ceased but got louder with every passing moment like the baby monster knew someone was coming. And Hela remembered once again, how it was to be alone and scared and wounded, out of breath, away from home, giving birth.

She was young. Much too young to deserve this.  _All because of father…_  She thought.

She looked down at the giant corpse on the temple floor. It was a young woman, who had a knife in its side. Blood was puddled around the body. Flies infested the blood.  _How many days, has she been here?_  Hela thought. She brushed away the thought quickly as her green eyes landed on the little monster. Walking grudgingly to it, she raised her daggers, ready to take its life without thinking twice this time—

"Stop!"

Tears were still fresh in her eyes as Odin's voice bombed between the walls of the temple and her eyes finally rested on the baby.  _Why… oh why…_

"Why in the nine realms would you kill a baby?" She felt the walls shook by his bland exclamation.

She wet her dry lips, swallowing thickly, not even moving, with a raised dagger on the baby's head. " I am doing as you once said, not leaving an enemy alive. "

"I don't remember have I ever said to take a newborn's life... have I?"

"Newly born or not—," Hela retorted angrily. "It is necessary! Do not think so lowly of me, father! I am merely doing what I must!"

"What you must do now is to put away that dagger and face your father!"

Having no other choice, slowly Hela lowered her arm and swiftly turned on her heels. She hoped Odin wouldn't realize the pain in her eyes.

"You left Laufey alive and I did not protest." Her heart quickened with anger,"You thought it was punishment enough to leave him to mourn for what he's lost but I … I do not understand why you're stopping me now?" She spat, her long black hair, covering her one eye." Haven't you killed thousands of women and children years before this?" Her voice was firm but her eyes were glimmering with tears.

Odin might have sensed the wave of desperation in her voice though, as he took a step closer to her. "Those days are long behind us. In my battle with Laufey, I simply taught him a lesson. I took away his power and showed him his place… all for the realm. "

"All for the realm, now—" She didn't realize how loud she had screamed, her voice now echoing between the columns, suffocating the baby's cries. "— I take his spawn's life!"

"His spawn?" Odin mused, his gaze now softened."That baby… it is Laufey's… how do you—"

" Only a knowledge I gained recently—" Hela lied but it was too late. To her shock, Odin walked past her quickly and took the baby in his hands.

 _No._ Hela shook her head, fighting inwardly with herself.  _Odin must not know._  She took a deep breath and plowed. "Why do you think I insist on taking a babe's life, then?"

The baby was so small in his hands, moving restlessly and gurgling, but stopped screaming at Odin's touch. Now with his big eyes, smiling weakly at the Allfather. Hela felt disgusted. No… she felt hurt and small. She stared at them as Odin surged his seidr into the baby, changing the color, making him look like a true Aether. And then Hela saw how pale it looked and how big his emerald eyes shone with tears.

 _It looked like her._  She wondered if at that very moment Odin realized it as well but the resemblance wasn't easy to go unnoticed.

Hela pinched herself to wake up. It was a nightmare. She wasn't a mother. She couldn't be a mother. She never had a child. No… no… she wanted to wake up. She wanted it all to be over. She wanted to be at their old palace in the mountains again, back to his father's arms, back to when Odin still wasn't married to _that witch_ , when he was all hers when he taught her how to ride and fight and—

_No… it wasn't real. It couldn't be._

"We take him." Odin finally announced and looking bewildered at her father, Hela froze. "To Asgard and to my wife."

 _Frigga?_ Hela clenched her jaw and tightened her fists, wanting so badly to protest but Odin's words were holy to her. Whatever he said, it was law and she wasn't going to break any of that. No matter how pressing it was.

She didn't look away from the baby though. Her green eyes fixed on the baby's as they walked to their rides. She looked serious, with her dark brows knitted and the baby seemed confused, staring at her.

Although They were ready to leave.

To home.


	2. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so before we get to this chapter, there are a few points I thought I needed to clear out. Brunnhilde is the Valkyrie we all saw in the movie but since this is an AU, there's a little different to her storyline. Also, Brunnhilde might be a little different from the movie but don't worry I try not to make my characters OOC, it all will change in time and they will become the characters we know and love.

The dark hallway leading to the healing rooms was barely illuminated by a few torches, as Hela walked next to her father. In his arms, wrapped in a gray blanket the baby Jotun was sleeping.

Hela tried not to look at it much, she was more worried about her father’s one missing eye. An empty eyesocket now, bloodied and deformed.

It was suffocating really, Hela felt like the walls were closing in all around her. The air was warm, stale and moist as if it had been inhaled and exhaled a thousand times by a thousand different people. No one still knew of their return from Jotenhiem, it’s been two years since her people last saw her and although she was still bitter about the situation, she was glad that Odin didn’t choose to inform any of his counsels of this specific relic they had brought here.

It was a difficult task, to not think of the baby as her own. She knew Odin never did anything in vain; he had his plans for him. _As cruel as it sounds but even for a baby not more than a few weeks, Odin had plans._ She tried to convince herself. But still, the thought clawed at her heart like a curse. It wasn’t only bad because she was the mother or even Laufey the father, the thought of her child to be raised in Frigga's arms burned her mind.

She hated her, hated her with every ounce of her heart. Frigga was everything Hela’s mother could and should’ve been yet Heidr was gone and Frigga was here, well and alive.

The empty hallway was filled with shadows that flickered, whispered and sometimes mocked, only in her mind. She was furious. But she had to control herself at Odin’s present, at his present, she was no more than an obedient daughter.

Upon their arriving, Eir greeted them, “ Your eye… my king?” She pointed at Odin’s ruined eye but as she saw Odin wasn’t paying any attention, she proceeded to nod in respect and pulled the lever that opened the gates of the healing chamber. She pushed her flaming hair back, glancing at both Hela and Odin with dubious eyes before moving to the center of the room were Frigga laid on a bed made out of healing water and medical plants.

“She’s not doing well your majesty.” She announced, regarding the queen.

Even in the worst of times, this woman still managed to look beautiful, with her golden locks that were spread about the bed. Hela would’ve broken her delicate neck anytime but instead, she always tried to stay as much away as was possible, for Odin’s sake.

“Another miscarriage?” Odin asked rhetorically and Hela smirked to herself. A woman, who was not able to fight, not to even carry a baby, _she was truly useless._   Hela thought bitterly. _Yet Odin kept her._

“I’m afraid yes. But it’s the grief that is holding onto her. “ Eir said gravely and Hela fought the urge not to scoff at that: let her grief all she wants till she’d die, though the comforting thought did not last long because even if she dared to speak her mind out loud, it wasn’t going to come true. Her eyes once again shifted to the baby Jotun in Odin’s arms. This baby was going to save the queen of Asgard, a part of her was actually going to do that and there was nothing she could do about it.

Odin looked sad or disappointed, Hela could never tell. He held Frigga’s hand in his one hand, stroking it gently, whispering, “What a man can do for his wife in times like this?”

There were times she doubted her father was truly the man she knew. When he first married Frigga, or when she saw him weary, frustrated and simply upset. It wasn’t like him at all. The man she knew was the man in the war council, he who was always prepared for war, he who would sacrifice anything and everything for fulfilling his conquests.

Hela didn’t know this man that looked at a weak, broken woman so lovingly. Before this Hela always thought Odin had a reasonable purpose behind everything he did but now she couldn’t find anything for this except for pure love, and weirdly she felt jealous.

Eir sighed heavily, shaking her head in response to Odin’s question. “His love and comfort would suffice my liege.”

By now Hela knew her presence wasn’t necessary anymore. She didn’t even know why Odin had asked her to follow him in the first place. _What did he want to prove?_ She watched him, holding the baby, lifting him up so Eir could see. The baby was now wiggling and kicking, his face twisting into a deep frown and his mouth open wide as he started screaming. His cries echoed in the chambers as Odin placed him next to Frigga.

Now in the shadows, Hela found herself unable to move, to leave and look away. She was curious how Frigga would react. The baby was so tiny, lying next to her, his legs stretched only far enough so his feet barely touched the inside of Frigga’s elbow. He nuzzled and rooted close to her. He was hungry, Hela could feel it perfectly and strange enough she felt something sparkled in her. It was warm and comforting but all the same torturing and cold. He wailed, his tiny fingers stretching out, clawing at Frigga’s hair and face.

Hela’s breath hitched in her throat, what if Frigga never woke up. She couldn’t bear to look at the scene any longer, something in her chest hurt. It was different from what happened in the temple. She wasn’t that hateful anymore, she didn’t know what it was she was feeling but it was much worse; she actually sympathized with the infant. 

To her relief at last, before Eir would decide to pick the baby up and feed him, almost imperceptibly Frigga’s eyelashes began to flutter ever so slightly. Hela was the first one to notice how instinctively her hands and arms moved to her face and touched the delicate head of the baby. The sensation startled her as she opened her eyes and turned instantly to watch what it was next to her.

“O dear…” Frigga held the squiggling baby and he responded to her touch as his cries subsided. Slowly and with Eir’s help, she sat on the bed, holding the baby next to her chest as he nuzzled and searched for her breast. “O dear… “ Frigga repeated, choking on her tears as she finally looked up to see Odin, smiling faintly at her.

Hela couldn’t stand it anymore. It was more painful than she could ever imagine. _She wasn’t supposed to be here._ Turning away, she tried to swallow the knot forming in her throat as she ran outside.

 

* * *

 

She didn’t know where she was going nor did she care. She pushed through the crowd, wearing a hooded black cloak. Visions of what she’d just witnessed still danced in front of her. She didn’t know what she was feeling. It was strange, it was new, it was bitter and she didn’t want any of that. _Tomorrow it will all get better_ , she thought. Tomorrow it will all go away. But still, the bitterness lingered on her tongue.

“Why so fast?”

Hela didn’t hesitate to twist the hand that had gripped her arm so tightly, she bit down her lips and turned around, her dagger ready in her hand at the stranger’s throat but it was too late, she could feel the sharp tip of a blade pressing against her ribs although not bold enough to pierce the skin under the armor. She pulled her brows in confusion, her mind far off somewhere else as she glanced at the familiar face, staring back at her.

Letting out a dry laugh, the dagger in her hand disappeared in a flash of green. “Brunn,”

The stranger pushed off her hood and, revealing her smiling face, long brown hair, falling on her shoulders. “Hela,”  She said amusingly, hugging the taller girl. “Where in Helheim have you been?”

Hela’s smile was faint but genuine, she nodded in response,” You have no idea.” She took Brunnhilde’s hand, dragging her out of the crowd to a saloon bar downtown.

* * *

Hela sighed and scraped her fingernail along the wooden bar. The bar smelled like alcohol, sweat, blood, and dirt. The bearded, huge men in the tavern let out an exuberant, smashing the glasses of ale in tradition, “Another!” .  Loud sounds of breaking things, arguing and fighting at the back of her head made her feel nauseous, surely it wasn’t a bar made more for conversations than raucous fights. But all the same it somehow drowned the sound of her own thinking and right now she didn’t need to think. She only needed to drink.

 “It’s been a while,” Brunn’s smooth voice cut through the crowd like a sharp blade. Hela watched her take a small sip from her ale, obviously disgusted by its taste. “I’ve been looking for you in the past two years but the girls heard that the Allfather had sent you to a mission of some sort.” She shrugged, her arms crossed over her chest, “ Location? unknown.”

“The girls?” Hela raised a brow at that, looking incredulously at the smaller girl.

“Yeah, the Valkyries.” Responded Brunn innocently.

“Really?” Hela retorted.

“Well we use to hang out a lot when we were younger, do you remember none of that?”

That almost triggered Hela, she sat straighter, tilting her head. “ Oh yes. Fun times.” She said sarcastically, “ I do remember that they also betrayed me, letting me believe that I was indeed one of them only to, later on, tell Allfather that I wasn’t capable of being a Valkyrie. Apparently, I wasn’t a _good_ candidate.” She spat every word poisonously. Even the thought of those stuck up whores made her sick.

“Don’t kid yourself Hela,” said Brunn almost sympathetically. “ We both know you never really care for the Valkyries in the first place. You chose to command in an army.”

It stung her heart, made her head pound to see even her closest friend thought to be in an army was the proudest thing she could do. But she couldn’t exactly blame her, when she was first told by the Allfather to follow him to battles, to fight alongside him, she felt as equally if not more proud but then Odin sent her to Jotenheim, unprotected, alone… and it broke everything in her. It pained her more than physical wounds, all the torments, and troubles… and now she had to live with their consequences. Brunn, of course, didn’t know any of that. _She should never know._

“I can’t imagine your love for marching to battles. But let’s be honest you’re just very good at it.” Smiled Brunn.

“No one really loves battle, Brunn. No one wants to be a killer.” Hela shook her head, tasting the bitterness of the amber liquid on her tongue. “It’s just that… you either that or you’ll end up a victim.” Swallowing thickly, she blinked away the fresh tears, “ Besides, I am Odin’s daughter. I cannot be weak.”

“You’re stronger than all these men combined and they call themselves warriors.” She scoffed, pointing her thumbs at the drunk men yelling and breaking things. Then she turned and stared right into Hela’s bright green eyes, a smile slowly forming on her full lips, “I’m sure you’re going to be a great queen someday.”

It was a challenge not to stare back into Brunn’s beautiful brown eyes. Hela had to fight everything in herself only to look away, smirking. “ Oh stop—“

“No, I’m speaking the truth. “

“You’re young Brunn. Being a good warrior doesn’t necessarily make you a great leader. My father has wisdom and knowledge I have yet to achieve.”

“True, we’re both young.” Brunn stood up to her full length then and yelled for another drink. She was wild and beautiful. She had always been. Her beauty of course differed from the golden standards of Asgard. She leaned more to the brunette side. She was care-free, witty and Hela's only friend. She acknowledged all of that, respected her and she loved Brunnhilde the way she loved no one before.

Brunn laughed light-heartedly, bringing up her glass to her. “Let’s just drink it away!“

Hela wanted to compete with her, wanted to also yell _‘Challenge accepted’_ with the same enthusiasm but she was so, so much tired. She only managed to fake a smile which didn’t go unnoticed by Brunn’s fierce eyes. “What’s bothering you?”

She wished she could just spit it out then and get it over with but the words seem to be stuck somewhere in her unconsciousness. She didn’t reply very fast but that didn’t stop Brunn from leaning closer, placing her hand on Hela’s forehead.

“Did you get to even sleep properly upon your return?”

The touch was unbearable and Hela could feel a rush of embarrassment washing over her. She quickly took Brunn’s hand, “I was very busy besides—“ She answered, “ I just had to see you.”

Tapping her chin thoughtfully, Brunn’s lips curled up into a smile. “ You know what? I happen to know what the best cure is for my lady. “

Hela raised an eyebrow in question, “ What?”

Before she could raise another question, she took her hand and rushed into the crowd, laughing “Come on!”

* * *

 

Over the hill, over dale, a cool breeze blew gently over them as they watched the water flow in the creek. The whole horizon was covered with myriads of little lilac and gold clouds, floating in every fantastic form over the bright blue of the heavens. The lilac deepened into purple, blushed into rose-color, brightened into crimson. The sun herself was a golden globe, shining faintly, losing her power to darkness.

Hela sighed, sitting next to Brunn, wanting to sit there for the eternity, away from the city, away from her problems. “ This is … tremendously beautiful, Brunn.”

“I know, they say… it’s the closest we can get to Valhalla.” Responded, Brunn.

 _Valhalla._ Hela often wondered if that place even existed. The sacred hall built by the golden blades of the Warriors who had died honorably. Mysterious, legendary. It was a place of eternity and invincibility and was said to exist somewhere beyond Ygddasrail. A place that can only be reached by decedents and disciples of the gods.

“What are you thinking?” Asked Brunn, her voice only a whisper singing in the wind.

Hela pushed her dark hair away from her face, hands folded in her lap. “ Do you truly think… that someday we end up there?”

Brunn shrugged, bright brown eyes fixed on the horizon and the setting sun. “Why not? All warriors go to Valhalla one day.” 

“I wish you would join me in my father’s legion. “ Hela never thought why she’d never brought that up. Brunn too was considered more a fighter than only a maiden, she deserved the title, Warrior.

“You know that men in Allfather’s army aren’t that fond of the idea of women fighting side by side them.” She turned and glanced at Hela, smiling sheepishly, “And I’m not exactly privileged with Odin’s last name.”

Hela gave her a playful shove.“ Don’t jest! I can talk to my father. “

“Okay okay, let’s not talk about it now.” A smile spread wide across her face, as she averted her eyes back to the sky, “Enjoy the moment.”

Hela couldn’t agree anymore but this time she didn’t look back at the sky, she watched her instead. Brunn turned her head as if sensing her gaze and their eyes met. held for a long moment until Hela quietly turned away.  

* * *

Golden pillars supported the vaulted roof of the palace, as Hela walked gracefully between them. She felt more content and assured now, heading to her chambers to end this long day. She wished for nothing more than to lie down and sleep, perhaps to get lost in the nightmares again—

“Hela!”

To her surprise, she turned and watched the queen in her bright blue nightgown, walking to her. There weren’t many people who could and would walk behind her without being noticed but Hela was tired and Frigga was an exception.

“My lady, “ She bowed mockingly, “ I thought you were unwell, you need to rest.”

Frigga held her head up proudly, her small feet stepping firmly and lightly on the floor. “ I am well.”

“Well glad to hear that. “ She retorted sarcastically, “I’m sure the war trophies my father has brought for you pleased you a lot, including the Casket of Ancient Winters.”

“Unlike you princess,” Hela could see how she talked through gritted teeth. “ Those never interest me.”

Hela bit back a snarky comment this time, simply nodding. “ Too bad—“

“But—“Frigga interrupted her, taking a few more steps so she could stand in front of her face to face. “ There was a baby.”

Frigga paused, searching Hela’s face to check for any revealing emotion but she was stoic as ever, slowly, however, her face twisted into a wide smile. “ Then I make sure my father brings you as many next time.”

She was triggered. Hela could see how Frigga tried to hide her anger. “But they will never be my own, will they?”

“So much for the goddess of fertility.” Hela scoffed. Frigga had been titled as the goddess of fertility years ago. People celebrated her entitlement, they gave her gifts and called her the mother of all as was Odin the father. It all though seemed like a sick joke playing on her by the Norns. Hela didn’t care, it amused her nonetheless, she rolled her eyes at the thought, “Ah the irony in that. “

“And whose fault is it?” Frigga’s scream caught her off guard but she still managed to shrug it off.

“The Norns?” she raised a dark eyebrow, “Fate? I wonder. “

“How dare you mock me? me! the daughter of Jord?” She blurted out angrily.

Hela laughed banteringly, “ Daughter of Jord, perhaps it’s time you accept your weakness, that you are no use to Father. You and your son are both bound to die.” 

She knew if anyone heard her threatening the queen, she would be in trouble, worse of the wort punishment awaited her but she didn't care, she needed to teach Frigga her place. 

“That’s why you brought your own here?”

The question stunned her. She felt her blood ran cold at that. _How did she know?_

“I saw you there—” Frigga continued but was harshly cut off by Hela’s sudden outburst.

“These are all nonsense! That child is Laufey’s spawn! I would’ve killed him if not for father’s intervention!”

“Oh was it painful lying with him? Laufey?” Frigga deliberately wanted to provoke her. Hela knew yet she felt trapped. She was so full of pain, full of hatred right now to let her get away with that. Without a second thought then, Hela drew her dagger, pointing the tip on Frigga’s delicate throat.

Frigga, however, didn’t even flinch a muscle, her bright blue eyes boring into Hela’s, “ Your presence here is a danger to Thor and I have only one son left for me. He’s the true heir to the throne.” Hela’s eyes flashed at that, of course, dear sweet Frigga wanted to see his son on the throne, “ You do know how a mother feels.”

“I do not!” Hela grated, still holding the dagger to the other woman’s throat. She needed a moment to compose herself, she couldn’t let this woman anger her like that. So cautiously she brought down her weapon, taking a step back. She drew a shaky breath and closed her eyes, smirking upon opening them. “ What do you want Frigga? Kill the baby,” She leaned, whispering, “ I do not care.”

Frigga frowned, “Drop the illusion Hela, I am a Vanir. I can see right through you. “  She took a step closer, this time her voice a calmer tone, “ You’re a mother.”

“You can’t hurt me Frigga. You know that very well.” Her face expressionless, she responded coldly, "Where is the infant now?”

“I will not let you kill him.” Frigga stepped ahead defensively. Hela knew from what she had witnessed earlier that day, no matter how much Frigga hated her she too would never hurt that baby.  

“Why would I do it now?”  Muttered Hela conceitedly, “ If he is my son as you say then… I want to name him myself. Surely you wouldn’t take that away from a— mother?”

* * *

 

Even when she thought no one could stand a chance against her, she still felt like she was in a battle. An endless fight with herself, she fought with her heart and suffered in her mind. She never wanted a child. But now that she got it, she didn’t really care about it much. Again and again, she tried oh so desperately to convince herself that she didn’t truly feel anything for that baby monster but … _she did_. Even Frigga had suspected, although Hela didn’t want to give anything away. She was battling with the mixture of feelings inside her, struggling to drag out an answer but it was all… in vain.

The chamber they had just entered was unlike the rest of the palace, dark and cold and within it was no visual signs that proved that it had been inhabited by anyone. As they stepped into the room, a row of candles lit in sequence each one lighting more of the room. Then upon closer inspection, she saw it. the cradle that held the baby monster. Hela walked to it, digging her fingers into her palms to stop them from shaking so much. She stopped and stood over it, observing.

The baby was small and pale, like a newborn rabbit and it didn’t take long before bright emerald eyes snapped open, glittering in the half-light. He stared back at Hela. It was different this time, the baby didn’t scream or kick. He gazed at Hela with curiosity, as if he was already wondering.

“He sure looks like you.” Frigga’s voice rang in Hela’s head.

“I’m not here for the sentiment, Frigga.” Hela lied.

Back in Jotenheim, she was filled with hatred and fury but now… she felt this strong urge of picking the baby up, holding him in her arms, feeling his heartbeat on her chest. _Was she giving in?_ Hela frowned unknowingly and the baby matched her expression, his brow knitted now bright green eyes were filled with doubt, ready to shed fresh tears, as Hela stretched her arms and lifted him.

She expected her hands to get burnt by merely touching the baby’s frozen body but strangely his body was warm. The baby squirmed and snorted in protest, his little heart beating fast in his chest but he wasn’t crying. He only stared. _Stop looking at me like that_ , she wanted to snap but instead, she cradled her arms and nested the baby on it, she held him tight against her breasts, against her pounding heart.

“I’m here to give you something, “ Looking at the baby monster, she felt her voice was uncharacteristically weakened, “ Magic, ability to use the darkest and most feared of it so when the time comes, “ She looked up at Frigga who now glared at her with wide horrified eyes, Hela smirked at the look of pure horror on the other woman’s face. Sincerely, Hela placed her hand on the baby’s soft scalp and closed her eyes, letting Frigga witness the dark green haze seep from her body to the baby’s.

“You can’t do that… “ Frigga muttered inaudibly.

Blessed content and pure joy filled Hela’s soul as she opened her eyes, now they glowed more brightly as she drew in a deep breath, smiling widely. “Sentiment Frigga, you should’ve killed my baby monster here when you had the chance. “

“What have you done?”

"I gave him a name. " Hela looked away, now placing a soft kiss on the baby’s forehead whose big eyes glowed the same color as hers. “My son… Loki. “  

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey Everybody! I'm back! I hope I stay, even though My busy schedule doesn't allow me to. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Hela is Loki's mother in MCU's Thor, no one can tell me otherwise but be aware, this is just an AU, so the events are a tad bit different with Hela around.
> 
> Don't forget to Review, Fave and Follow.
> 
> Cheers,
> 
> Bella
> 
> Cheers,
> 
> Bella


End file.
